Ultimate Kiss of the Spider
by Pha5e
Summary: Jessica Drew AKA Spider-Woman has her first date, with typical Parker luck.


Kiss of the Spider-Woman (USM v2 9)

"Hey! Come on!" The Human Torch called after me as I tried to swing away.

"What," I said, mildly annoyed. I was trying to keep out of Peters life and I knew he lived with Peter now. I checked up on Aunt May every now and then. No creepy clone stalking stuff, just, well... you know.

"What's the hurry?" Johnny persisted. It was kind of endearing. Like a puppy...

"I'm en route," I said, trying to brush him off. I couldn't put swing him. He was way too fast.

"You're running away from me," he observed with amusement.

"No I'm not." Well yes I was.

"This is the second time we've had an impromptu team up," Johnny said.

"And --??" I asked, not slowing. I really hoped he'd get the hint.

"And -- you know, there's are not that many people in the world with, you know, our lifestyle --"

"I gotta go," I responded.

"What's the deal? I mean, we have mutual friends right?" He turned in the air to face me, flying backwards.

"Kinda," I said curtly trying to get as much speed as possible.

"I don't get it. Are you related to Spider-Man?? I'm friends with him," he said with a charming grin that could melt most hearts.

"Ask him then," I suggested tight lipped.

"I'm asking you," he said as I passed him.

"Why do you care?" I almost snapped in frustration. I was keeping my distance. Keeping his secrets. He got our life...

"Okay, fine... I thought you were cool and wanted to hang out with you. Never mind," he said. Then flew off in a huff.

I watched him go then dropped down between some buildings into an alley. "Sorry Johnny," I landed on a wall and stuck there. That's me. Wall crawling wallflower... "Ow," I lamented then pulled off my mask and sighed in frustration. "Damn," It would have been fun hanging out with Johnny but... I just couldn't. I was not going to be part of his life.

"I knew you were cute under there," Johnny Storm called.

"Oh no," I said.

"So, hi, I'm Johnny," he said conversationally as he floated on flaming feet before me, the rest of him no longer aflame.

"Stop it! Go away!!" I said as I tried to cover my face. He'd see me and know I was a clone. Jeez! I felt so... naked! Exposed.

He laughed. "Like I'm going to tell anyone who you are," he said.

"This isn't fair," I complained. It wasn't. He'd figure it out, I was sure. Then I'd know I was this thing.

"I'm Johnny Storm - Human Torch - you are?" he prompted.

"You did something to your hair," I said, deflecting. Maybe he wouldn't guess.

"It's nice right? I'm Johnny..." He continued.

"I know who you are," I said with amusement. Half the world knew who he was. Man this guy was dogged.

"I know you do. Why don't you want to be friends with me? You have so many friends." He grinned.

"Ugh!! You're too much," I said amused. The ego on this guy. But it felt like a front. Like there was more behind that façade. Jeez. He' hot and he knows it... Groan... But that little chunk in his façade decided me.

"Hi. I'm Johnny," he repeated.

I threw him a bone cause of that chink. "I'm - okay. Fine - I'm Jessica. And that's all you're going to get," I said firmly.

"Jessica. Would you like to go to the movies with me?" Johnny asked.

"Are you - you're asking me out?" I asked, half surprised. It caught me off guard. Would he ask me out if he knew what I was?

"I'm pretty sure I'm ready to ask you to marry me. But I think even a movie is pushing my luck," Johnny Storm said.

"Oh my God," I muttered to the Human Torch. I was blushing. What was going on here? I wasn't ready for this. This felt like the first time I kissed MJ... dry mouth. Almost nauseous... so utterly unexpected. Did I want to do this?

"So? How about it? You and me. A date? Going steady? Marriage? We've teamed up two times already. We work well together ... so yeah," Johnny pushed.

"Um..." Was this happening? He was pretty funny in a daggy super ego sort of way and most girls thought he was attractive. Hot. But he kinda knew it... but... that chunk... his powers prevented him from having anything but superficial relationships. I got that. Did I find him hot...? Um. Then I felt it. Danger. "Shoot. My spider sense is tingling," I said in relief as I looked around and pulled my mask up.

"Yeah. I have that affect on girls," Johnny agreed.

"No..." I said in exasperation, my blush deepening. He was... Argh! Thank god for my mask and disasters! "I mean there's trouble Fantastic Boy," I said with a frustrated huff, trying to get back to business. I had to chase down a lead on Roxxon. There was something bad happening. I didn't have time for a love life. No a date... Whatever this was! I leaped up, shot web and then swung away. You'd think he'd take a hint.

"That's human torch... yeah. She digs me," Johnny decided as he pursued me. I swung onto the side of a building and used it to shield me as I looked round the corner at the source of danger. Johnny came up and hovered beside me, feet aflame. He couldn't be more obvious if he tried. "So... you wanna go somewhere?"

"Shhh, try and blend in more..." Herman Schulz walked past the end of the alley headed down 34th Street. He wore his trade mark hi-tech vibro shock gauntlet's and his stupid visor mask was up, his familiar features visible. "Somewhere with you. Um... not now," I responded. I pointed at the low level super villain. "It's Herman Schulz."

"The peanuts guy? Oh wait. I know him. Isn't he um... the vibrator?" Johnny asked. "Kinda brazen just walking down the street in his villain costume like that. You think we should capture him?"

"The Shocker," I corrected absently. Schulz was acting suspiciously, like he was getting ready for a crime. But clearly he hadn't done anything wrong. Yet. "We'll get him in the act."

We stared at his destination. "Oh. My. God," Johnny said with evident enthusiasm. "We have to go there! We have to defeat him in front of the crowd."

"What?!" I responded. "Are you nuts? Someone might get hurt!"

"Hmm. Maybe," Johnny reluctantly agreed. "Still... I mean look at that place!"

Schulz headed straight towards the Jacob K. Javits Convention Center which was currently hosting the New York Comicon. A large crowd of costumed fans milled about outside. Once he was amongst them Schulz relaxed noticeably. I held up my hand. "Definitely way too crowded."

Johnny floated beside me. "Hah. You know for once I think I'm dressed for the occasion. This will be fun."

I considered. "Are you seriously suggesting we go in there? Well ... I suppose we could." I bit my lip under my mask. "Fine then. We go in as cosplayers. We play things low key. Act like kids. I'm not sure what Shocker is up too but my spider sense warns me of danger so I suspect he's up to no good. He could be here for a panel for all we know."

"Alright! Our first a date!" Johnny said.

"This... ugh. It's a team up. A team up! Not a date you hot head!" I growled. "And no powers!"

"Yes Jess," Johnny said. "Jess Storm. It has a nice ring to it," He mused.

"Heaven help me," I muttered. Jess Storm? No. I was a Drew.

We dropped to the ground and Johnny turned off his flame. Then we walked casually across the road, two teens in silly costumes having fun. Then I found Johnny reaching for my hand. I pushed it away irritably as we joined the crowd of people waiting to enter the New York Comicon. "I will break it," I warned.

"You know I think I remember where we met. That night with all the Spider-Man clones. The scorpion one, the six armed one and the one with the scarred face ..." Johnny frowned as he tried to remember. I'd been there that night. At Peter's home when I'd grabbed Pete from SHEILD and he'd flown after us then later at the abandoned warehouse where the clones had fought Doc Oc. Fun times.

"Wow, I love your costume. The human torch sans flames right?" a pretty girl dressed as Sue Storm commented to Johnny. Her outfit was not nearly as authentic looking as his but she wore it much better in my humble opinion.

"Thanks. Yeah," he responded looking her appreciatively up and down as I moved on. "I would have preferred blonde hair. But you know, I hear he dyed it," Johnny said.

"Really? I thought he died. You know I saw a guy dressed up as the Thing... that was a great costume."

I shook my head. Typical Johnny. Attention span of a goldfish in heat. He almost remembered our first few meetings. I preferred him not knowing I was a clone of Peter Parker. Kindof. I looked about, spotting a guy in a Shocker costume in the distance and moved towards him. Was it him or a cosplayer? I wasn't sure. Police cars roared by in the street and then continued on. The guy dressed as the Shocker seemed to tense then grow more relieved once they were gone. It's him.

I eyed the criminal so intently I ended up bumping into something soft, curvy and green. "Oh, excuse me," I said.

"That's okay. Honest mistake. It's hard to move with so many people about," a girl dressed as the hulk with strategically torn clothing and green body paint on her exposed skin replied. "So who are you meant to be? I've not seen that hero outfit before."

"Er... Spider Woman," I said as I watched the Shocker. Too many people... I worried. "You?" I asked, looking the girl up and down properly. "Oh wow. Neat costume." I was being honest. She was... wow.

"Thanks. I'm the sensational She-Hulk. I made her up for the original hero competition, origin story and all. The cousin of the hulk transformed by a blood transfusion. She Hulk smash!" she said fiercely as she struck a muscle pose. At five foot three and not much muscle it was less than formidable but I appreciated it nonetheless. Did I say wow? "You?"

"Me? Oh, um, a clone of Spider Man. Er... made by the FBI to be a clandestine operative. You know. Escaped and at large," I said quickly.

"Sorta Jason Bourne meets Spider Man. Cool. I like it. Sounds so far fetched it might just happen," the She Hulk girl said with a grin.

"I guess. I prefer to compare it to the A-Team. I made a classic Spider Man outfit last year but, well, this one fits me much better. I got some ... um, curves since last year," I said lamely. "This costume is kinda different to the classic spidey outfit. I'm not sure I'm happy with it. You know?" I confided. There were at least three other Spider Men about nearby, one overweight, another a sort of steam punk version, and another plain classic.

The girl beamed. "I get you. I felt like a cheap knock off in my getup at first but then I looked around at everybody else. Everyone copies someone else you know. Nothing wrong with that. As long as you make it your own and take it some place new. No need to be self conscious." She shrugged. "I'm Connie."

"Jess," I replied.

"You should come join me and my girlfriends for a group photo. I'm rounding up likely candidates. We've all dressed as female versions of our favourite heroes for a laugh. Captain America, that Mutant Wolverine, Iron Man... Thor. The human torch. Daredevil. There's lots of us."

"Er thanks. Sound fun. Us gals dressing as guys need to stick together," I agreed. Johnny suddenly joined us.

"Hey," he said.

"Welcome back," I said with amusement.

"Sorry. She was cute and all, but that was starting to feel like a Greek tragedy. Have you found him?" He asked, looking about.

"Oh? Is the human torch with you?" Connie asked. She looked him over. "Has anyone ever told you-"

"No. We're just friends," I responded a little too quickly.

"I thought we agreed this was a date? You're friend zoning me? Ouch," Johnny laughed.

"You agreed. I said this was a team up!" I grumbled.

"Fine then. We're having a team up," Johnny said. "Old school. I can work with that."

"A team up? Hah. Can you have three in a team up or is it just two?" Connie asked conversationally.

"I'm not sure there are rules," I said seeing Shocker heading for the ticket sales area. There was a guy wearing some kind of strange home made mechanical suit that glowed. "Hmmm, Connie, we need to get tickets. Maybe we can do photos in a bit. Come on Johnny. Let's go to the ticket booth."

Johnny followed my gaze and saw Shocker. "Good idea."

"That's a great costume too!" Connie said, admiring Johnny's threads as the three of us moved through the crowd. "Maybe one of the best ones here."

"Thanks. It's made from unstable molecules," Johnny boasted.

"Hmmm, sounds like something Reed Richards would make," I observed. "Could I order one?"

Connie laughed. "You two are funny."

"That's us," I agreed as we moved to the ticket booth. And that's when I remembered I was broke. Fortunately I had Johnny. "Two passes please. He's paying."

"Hey!" Johnny said as he produced a credit card.

"You've got tons of cash hot head. And you're the one trying to impress me," I said. It felt odd letting him pay for me but I was focused on the Shocker. The guy at the booth looked us over indifferently and then took the credit card.

"Spider-Girl and an Emo human torch. How pedestrian," the vendor commented condescendingly.

"Emo. Wait. What?" Johnny said in shock.

"You know you look just like him. Except you have dark hair..." Connie frowned.

"I get that a lot. I think I'm more handsome though. And taller," He commented.

I laughed honestly amused. "You would Emo boy."

"Ha-ha Spider-Girl," he said pointedly as he passed me a coloured wrist band. I put it on.

"That's Spider-Woman," I corrected absently as Connie showed her wrist band and we all entered.

I looked about trying to spot Shocker. There was no sign of him. "Damn!" I grumbled.

We moved past a lanky teenage boy about my age setting up a food out table on it. He wore a sort of Asgardian costume that was a mix of authentic looking items and really cheap knockoffs. His sword belt and armor looked legitimate- even real, but he wore a plastic Viking helmet. He clutched a small antique wooden box, inlaid with Norse runes. My spider sense tingled and I approached curiously.

"Hello. I'm Heinrich. Are you in the market for authentic Asgardian Norn stones. I have twenty four for sale. Found them in my

grandfathers attic... fifty dollars each," he offered. He opened the box and I stared inside. Heinrich's phone rang. "Ya Grandpa... yes I have them... I... no... Yes sir... I know... ya..."

I could sense the power of the stones. It was incredible. "Johnny. You should buy those."

"What, do you think I'm your personal bank? Buy them yourself!" he growled as he picked up two of them and rolled them around his hands.

Heinrich seemed to be worried as he hung up. "Um. They're not for sale. I made a mistake."

I pulled Johnny aside and whispered in his ear. "Listen I sensed-"

"A kiss. If you kiss me I'll buy them for you," Johnny said, grinning close to me.

Thank god my mask hid my blush. Boys! I gritted my teeth. "We are not-" suddenly there was an explosion and cries of alarm. I heard the familiar sound of the shockers guns going off and comics exploded into the air. "Damn it! Time for action."

"Just not the type of action I'm after. God. I wish you'd let me kiss you..." he muttered as he dropped the two Norn stones back in the chest, turned his flame on and launched himself upwards to hover above the crowd. I frowned. Was it a trick of Johnny's light or were ere those stones glowing? Heinrich gaped at the Human torch then closed the box and turned to dash off, leaving his fold up table. I shrugged and jumped straight upwards.

I must have hit my head because I wasn't in the convention centre building anymore. I was back in the alley staring at Johnny.

"I'm pretty sure I'm ready to ask you to marry me. But I think even a movie is pushing my luck," he said.

"Oh my god... what just happened!" I asked. I had this weird sense of Déjà vu. I was blushing too!

"So? A date?" Johnny pushed leaning forwards, taking my hesitation for coyness.

I swallowed nervously. "Er... my um spider sense is tingling," I said as for the second time in this same situation my spider sense alerted me to danger. I looked around. Surely this wasn't happening again. Was I really back in the alley with Johnny Storm trying to pick me up? It was awkward enough the first time. So... Had there been a fold in space and time? I blinked. Please don't let me be stuck in an endless time loop with Johnny Storm. Well I suppose it could be worse.

"Yeah. I have that-" I put my finger on his lips. That. Joke. Was. Ridiculous.

"No..." I said. "You really don't... come on hot stuff. I think it's the Shocker... again." Without pause I leaped up, shot web and then swung away. "This is getting weird, even for me," I complained.

"I can do weird... oh yeah. She digs me," Johnny decided as he flamed on and pursued me. I swung onto the side of the same building but this time hung from a web line. Johnny hovered beside me. "So... you hang around here often?"

I groaned at his joke as I looked for the Shocker. Sure enough Herman Schulz was walking past the end of the alley headed to the comic convention. It was the same. Exactly the same. Oh hell.

"No," I muttered, ignoring Johnny. This was bad. Was I the only one that knew? Time for some quick exposition on this encounter. "It's Herman Schulz. The Shocker. Small time villain. He's going to rob the comic convention," I explained. How was this happening again?

"Wait. Your spider sense told you all that? Hah. I thought he was the vibrator..." Johnny joked. That joke was getting old. "Kinda brazen just walking down the street in his villain costume like that. You think we should capture him?"

He'd been there when things went pear shaped and this loop started. Maybe he was to blame. So if I stopped him now... it was worth a try. "Er yeah, let's do that..." I webbed Shocker on his back and then yanked him suddenly upwards. He let out a startled cry and tried to turn around and hit me with his vibro blasts but I socked him in the face, sending a tooth flying. I loved pounding on this guy. There was something so right about it. I crushed his vibro guns and then webbed him up from shoulders and waist and left him dangling from cornice. Pre-crime. That's me...

"Wow. Remind me never to get on your bad side," Johnny said. "Wait! Did you say comic convention," Johnny said with evident enthusiasm as he turned to look at the crowd. "We have to go there! Oh man we should have defeated him in front of the crowd. I could have signed autographs!"

I looked at the convention centre and felt my spider sense tingling slightly. It wasn't the Shocker. What was it? That ruckus... maybe it was that guy selling those... what had he called them. Norn stones. "You are you nuts... but yeah. I agree. We have to get in there. Come on. Your shout though," Everything was repeating... sorta... dear god.

"Really!? Cool," I stared at the crowd of costumed fans. Johnny floated beside me. "Hah. You know for once I think I'm dressed for the occasion."

"Exactly. We go in as cosplayers. Low key. Normal kids. But... yeah. Something is still wrong. My spider sense is tingling... and this is not-"

"Alright! Our first a date!" Johnny said over me.

"This is not a date. I can not stress this more strongly. This is a team up. A team up!" I growled feeling trapped. "And no powers!"

"Yes Jess," Johnny said. "Jess Storm. It has a nice ring to it," He mused.

"If I have to go through this a third time I'm gonna kill him," I muttered.

Like before we both dropped to the ground and Johnny turned off his flame. Then we walked casually across the road. I had the presence of mind to walk faster so, Johnny couldn't reach for my hand. We joined the crowd of people waiting to enter the New York Comicon. But Johnny tried for my hand again. "Stop it or lose it," I warned.

"You know I think I remember where we met. That night with all the clones. The scorpion one, the six armed one and the one with the scarred face ..." Johnny frowned.

I moved on, letting the girl dressed as his sister waylay him. This time I saw Connie dressed as she-hulk and didn't bump into her. Instead I just avoided her and moved on to the queue.

"Hey! Great Spider-Girl costume!" a guy in a Spider-Man outfit said. He wore a VIP pass on his lanyard.

"It's... Wait... do I know you?" I asked. That voice sounded vaguely familiar.

Spider-Man pulled off his mask. "Probably." He grinned.

"Flash Thompson?" I asked in shock. Wait should I know Flash? Pete did but... oh yeah. He was kidnaped. There was that made for tv movie. Hence his VIP access?

"In the flesh..." He grinned. "Yeah. I'm on a panel here." His chest puffed out self importantly. Flash filled the spider suit pretty well I admitted. Better than some of the others here. My mind strayed to some rather interesting possibilities here. I considered, eyeing him keenly. I tilted my head, considering his ass. I grinned

mischievously.

Oh thank you god... I leant forward and placed a hand on Flash's chest, right near the entry pass. I had to do this. I might never get the chance again. Fortunately he couldn't see my grinning face behind my mask. "You know someone special like you should have created their own costume," I said softly as I placed a hand on his hip, gaining purchase. "Your own origin story too... but I can help with that..."

"Yeah?" he asked, growing excited.

"Yeah." This was too easy... the best thing ever. "Yeah. In fact I think I even have a name for your alter ego." He was eating out of my hand.

"Yeah?" he asked as he placed his hand on my hip. My grin widened. "Like a super hero name?"

"Yep. The Atomic Wedgie," I said.

Flash frowned. "The Atomic... wedgie?"

I nodded. Then pulled his suit pants up with all of my considerable strength. Flash let out a strangled cry of surprise. His eyes crossed and there was a tearing sound. He whimpered and as his knees buckled I stole his VIP pass. I was suddenly holding his torn spider pants. "Oh. Sorry Flash. My bad..." I dropped his destroyed pants.

"Oh hey Kong." I paused as I recognised the girl beside him and my heart skipped a beat. I suddenly felt really stupid. Damn it. "Er... Hi Kitty..." They both stared at me in surprise. I saw the

recognition in her eyes. From the day when New York was hit by the ultimatum tidal wave. "Um... yeah. Well I'd love to chat but there is something I have to do." I turned and headed through the entrance. I walked quickly past a guy wearing a weird glowing home made mechanical suit.

Johnny rejoined me. "Hey," he said as I used my pass to get us both in. Johnny frowned at my newly acquired VIP pass. There was a question in his eyes and I just shrugged.

"Welcome back, how was the Greek tragedy?" I asked.

"Hah. I was just thinking the same thing. It's like you're reading my mind. You know I feel this incredible connection. You practically finish my sentences," he said with a roguish grin.

I stared at him feeling that same mouth drying uncertainty. "I... no... that's not it." This was just perfect. Johnny was taking my foreknowledge as some kind of bond between us. I breathed in to calm myself then ground my teeth. Heaven help me.

I was starting to think he liked girls that played hard to get. I was impossible to get. Wasn't I? I was a guy where it mattered... Er... yeah. I was not completely certain. But the harder I made it for him the more interested he got. I focused on the convention.

Then I saw the lanky teenage boy setting up a fold out table. I stared at the box he clutched. It was inlaid with Norse runes. Again my spider sense tingled as I approached.

"Hello. I'm Heinrich. Are you in the market for authentic Asgardian Norn stones. I have twenty four for sale. Found them in my

grandfathers attic... fifty dollars each," he offered. He opened the box and I stared inside. Heinrich's phone rang. "Hi Grandpa... yes I have them... I... no... Yes sir... I know... ya..."

The power coming of them was tangible to me. "Johnny. Don't touch them."

Heinrich hung up worried. "Um. They're not for sale. I made a mistake."

"Ok..." I held up my hand. "Just hold on a second... these are real. Who is your grandfather?"

Suddenly there was an explosion and cries. Electricity sparked through the air above convention centre floor. "Damn it! Electro? I thought I was dealing with Shocker..."

Heinrich gaped as he closed the box and turned to dash off, leaving his fold up table. I jumped towards where the electricity was sparking. And was suddenly back in the alley staring at Johnny.

"I'm pretty sure I'm ready to ask you to marry me. But I think even a movie is pushing my luck," he said.

"Oh my god... will this never end..." I muttered.

"Huh?" Johnny said.

"Listen to me," I looked him in the eye and felt suddenly weary. "Do you remember when we first met? Not when we fought the vulture. Back when Spider-Man had all those clones? The night MJ - Mary Jane Watson was a big red hairy monster? I was there at Peters house when Sheild were arresting him. You chased after us. At the warehouse with Nick Fury and Otto Octavious... and you were too. I'm a female clone of Spider-Man. I'm sort of a guy," I said. Best not to mention I had his memories...

"So you're one of his clones? That explains your powers.. But... I beg to differ. You're a girl... and a really cute one to boot." He grinned and winked.

"Hah," I said with a half smile, oddly flattered. My estimation of Johnny went up half a notch. He wasn't nearly as shallow as I'd thought. Close though.

"Yeah. And I'm not running to the hills in horror," he noted with a shrug.

Yeah. He was doing so well but with that comment he was back to where he started."Listen. I need your help. Shocker and I think Electro are going to rob the comic convention. Something goes wrong. We need to get in there. Now!" I pulled on my mask and swung to the end of the alley.

"Most interesting girl ever," Johnny muttered as he flamed on and followed.

I spotted Shocker but this time but he saw us. He turned and fired at me. I tried to dodge but instead got hit full on. The blast was nigh on pulverising and I found myself failing through the air, my grip on my web line lost. Fortunately Johnny caught me. Our bodies pressed together and I would have been embarrassed if it didn't hurt so much. He turned sharply and fired a blast of flame at the Shocker, surrounding him in fire.

I shook off the momentary paralysis to see the Shocker surrendering, throwing down his vibro guns in the face of certain immolation. Then my predicament came to me and I got embarrassed. I struggled to get out of Johnny's embrace. "You can put me down now..." I said nervously. I tried to ignore being in his arms but my suit was designed for flexibility and didn't really stop me from feeling his firm muscular body pressing against mine. Despite my own impressive lean musculature I did have a certain... Er... feminine softness and this softness yielded distractingly into him.

Johnny didn't put me down. "Web him up. Let's make an entrance for the fans..." he suggested.

Rolling my eyes beneath my mask was pointless but I did it anyway. With a few quick shots I had Shocker webbed up. I hoisted him up off the ground as Johnny gained altitude and we flew to the front of the convention centre. I shot a web line and, wriggling from Johnny's grasp, swung to just above the entrance where I hung the villain for all the fans. There were appreciative hoots, laughs, clapping and lots of cameras. Thank god for my mask... I was blushing. "Come on. There are more villains inside..." I said.

I swung inside to the foyer above everyone ones heads and noted Kitty. "Hey Kitty. I'm pretty certain Electro is inside. Maybe some other villains. We could use your help!" I said as I arced through the doors and swung up high. Johnny followed me. Moments later Kitty floated up between us wearing a mask. I spotted Electro throwing electricity about on stage. The crowd was loving it. Cries of shocked surprise filling the air. Then I saw the sign. "Super villain panel."

"Oh. Shoot..." I muttered.

Kitty looked at me. "You did read the convention itinerary right? Electro and Shocker are here as panel members. Heck I am too..."

"Um... no. We just saw Shocker in the street. He attacked us," I said lamely.

"Spider-Man has beaten him up like a gazillion times you know?" Kitty said.

"Yeah. I know that. But... if it's not them... then why is this happening?" I asked.

"What, our date?" Johnny asked, waving to some fans.

"No. This... everything... repeating?" I said. I looked at Kitty. I didn't need her to think I was on a date with Johnny. Man, this was a mess. I just wanted this repeat over. Bring on the alley. Now.

"Um... repeating?" asked Kitty. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm... I don't know..." I tried to remember how this had all started. "The Norn stones..." I looked about. There was Heinrich packing up his box and running - I was back in the alley.

"I'm pretty sure I'm ready to ask you to marry me. But I think even a movie is pushing my luck," Johnny Storm said.

I held up my hand. I needed to stop running around and think this through. "Wait. Just hold up."

"Er. Ok," Johnny said.

"How about we grab a coffee? We should be fine in costume. There is a comic convention on nearby and they'll take as for cosplayers," I suggested nodding to the other end of the alley away from the Shocker, the convention and where my spider sense told me there was danger. It would be there next loop no doubt.

"Comic convention? Oh wait. We should go. For our date," He suggested.

"Later..." I spotted a corner café at the end of the alley. We went inside. "Cappuccino for me. No sugar."

"Cause you're sweet enough already," he said as he winked and went to order.

I sat down at a small table by the front window. Like I'd said, with the convention nearby we didn't raise any eyebrows. I rubbed my bare brow. "So... it's not Shocker or Electro. Why they'd be invited to a convention I'll never know but I guess it doesn't matter. There was that guy in the glowing armor and... the Norn stones... yeah... it has to be them," Johnny sat down and pushed a coffee in front of me. "Thanks," I said with gratitude.

"My pleasure," He took my hand and squeezed it. I gently disengaged my hand from his. "What's wrong? You seem pensive."

"Yeah, that's me. Pensive," I agreed as I took the coffee and sipped it. "Ahh. I needed that. So..." I looked at Johnny.

This situation was kind of unique. At the moment nothing I did had any consequences. I could walk into Peters life, unmask myself in front of Aunt May, crack onto Kitty Pryde, explore my sexuality with Johnny Storm, destroy Flash Thompson - all without any

repercussions. Well except I'd know. It was kind of exciting and wrong. Great power. No responsibility.

"If you could do anything you wanted, if nothing mattered... what would you do?" It felt wrong asking this question. Things mattered. You couldn't just do anything. Could you?

"Anything?" he asked. He winked. "I'd kiss you."

I laughed uncertainly. I could do anything I wanted. I had no responsibilities. I couldn't hurt anyone and no one could hurt me... was I thinking about my life or the situation I was in? I frowned. "You'd kiss... me?"

"Well, Yeah," Johhny said.

He wanted to kiss me. He'd said that when he'd been holding the Norn stones. I looked across at him, remembering his flippant wish. The two Norn stones that had been glowing. "Could it be that simple?" I asked.

Kissing a boy wasn't simple. I swallowed. Then I considered. I grinned. "You know. I've never kissed a boy before..." I suspected that would be how I'd get out of this loop - satisfy his adolescent wish. Maybe. But did I want to get out of this loop right now?

I swallowed. I needed to know what the truth would do. This was probably going to hurt. "Johnny. You asked who I was. Whether I was related to Spider-Man? I am. Kinda. I'm his clone," I said. This was hard to admit.

He seemed confused then grinned. "Um. No. You're a girl. He's a guy. Clones are identical."

"They messed with my DNA. So I'm a clone of him, just female," I swallowed as I motioned at my body. "Um. And... I have his memories. I have Peter's memories," I tapped my forehead. "I'm a guy. I think.."

Johnny laughed. "You're joking..." He looked me in the eyes. "You're not? Oh. Wow. Really?" I nodded sombrely. I could see it in his body language. The shifting of gears. Like he'd just realised what I was. I really didn't like it. I preferred the flirtatious guy. "Right. So... you're Peter and you like girls? Well this is-"

"No Johnny. I don't know what I like. I'm less than six months old. I have a lifetime of Peter Parker's memories in my head, but I don't have a clue who I am," I shrugged. "I'm trying to work it all out."

Johnny nodded. "So that's why you were avoiding me? Hmmm. Sounds like you need some space to figure yourself out. Well. I can wait. When you do... well we'll see about our date," He sat back and sipped his coffee, a contemplative expression on his face. Then he tilted his head. "You sure you don't want to kiss?" He asked with a grin and then we were back in the alley again.

"I'm pretty sure I'm ready to ask you to marry me. But I think even a movie is pushing my luck," Johnny Storm said.

"You know you might get lucky. A kiss isn't out of the question," I said. Johnny wasn't that bad a guy really.

"Huh?" Johnny paused. "What?" He was surprised.

"Come on hot stuff. Let's go have some fun." I pulled on my mask, turned and swung down the alley.

Then I felt it. Danger. I knew what that was. I swung down to the ground and watched Herman Schulz walk past the end of the alley. Johnny landed beside me.

We stared at the crowd around the convention centre. "Oh. My. God," Johnny said with evident enthusiasm. "We have to go there!"

"Of course..." I responded. "Now did you want to go as super heroes or just a normal couple?"

"Well we are both dressed for the occasion. Let's go incognito. This will be fun. Alright!" Johnny said.

We walked casually across the road, two teens in silly costumes having fun. Johnny reached for my hand and I let him take it even though it scared the hell out of me.

Johnny frowned. "You know I think I remember where we first met-"

I turned and put a finger on his lips. It was a very effective tool in my new feminine arsenal. If you'd asked me before I would have said it would require a roll of duct tape the quiet the hot head. "Let's have some fun," I said, circumnavigating the girl dressed up as Johnny's sister Sue and She-Hulk Connie. We moved through the crowd to the ticket booth and I spotted Flash, Kitty and Kong.

"Hey! Great Spider-Girl costume!" Flash Thompson said, still in his Spider-Man mask as I'd expected. I had a vague idea of using him to get in for free. If anything didn't work out there was as always next time.

"Flash Thompson?" I asked. "How's it going?"

Flash pulled off his Spider-Man mask. "How did you guess." He grinned.

I removed my own mask. "Woman's intuition. Hey Kong, Kitty, good to see you. You really make a great couple," I said with a little bit of jealousy. That surprised me. They both stared at me in surprise. I saw the recognition in Kitty's eyes and Kong's brow was knitted with uncertainty. "So Flash, can we come in on your pass? We're on the clock and have some business here." The guy wearing a weird glowing home made mechanical suit walked by and I looked him over. If it wasn't the Norn stones and the kiss that was causing this time loop then I'd need to look into that outfit.

"On the clock?" Flash asked.

"I'm a super hero. Pew Pew," I said as I shot web balls from my fingers and started to juggle them, then tossed them to Flash. To his credit he caught them.

"Cool! Yeah, I can get you guys in..." He looked from Kitty to me to Johnny. "So you're...?"

"I'm... Er..." Johnny looked from me to Kitty.

"Oh snap. You're Johnny Storm! No wait, you go to my school," Flash said. "What the heck?!"

I face palmed as Johnny Storm's secret identity was ruined. Should have seen that one coming. "Oh crap. This is a do over," I muttered. I took off my mask. "Yeah. You figured us out Flash. I'm actually a female clone of Peter Parker who, by the way, is Spider-Man. I have all of Pete's memories. I'm basically a guy stuck in a girl's body. And I have a major crush on Kitty Pryde. Cause Pete and Kitty went out together in my first month and it left an indelible imprint in my mind..." This was so a do over. Might as well get something out of it.

"What? You like Kitty?" Johhny gasped. "You're Pete?"

"Is she crazy?" Kong asked Kitty.

Kitty stared at me in amazement and seemed ready to run then whispered to Kong. "I'm not sure... now that I think about it she does look a lot like Pete. And she did try to kiss me that time... it fits... and it is sufficiently crazy for his life. This one time Pete and Wolverine swapped bodies. Minds. So yeah. She might be sane..." she looked at me quizzically. Like a jumbled up Rubix cube that couldn't be solved. Oddly, Kong seemed to be in the loop on some of this stuff too.

"Er?" Johhny said as he struggled to absorb what I'd said in full on exposition mode. "Jeez Jess. Secret identities! Are you nuts?!"

"No... um. Listen Kitty. I really have to apologise for how Peter broke up with you. I was there and saw him break your heart - kissing MJ... it was the worst decision he ever made. You deserved more. Better. But... yeah. This is awkward," I said. I was rambling stupidly but I saw the hurt in her eyes and I felt pretty terrible. Unloading that wasn't worth the pain it caused her. But no one but me would remember...

"We should go Kitty," Kong said.

Kitty nodded, near tears. But... I had to get this all out. I'd bottled it all up for so long and it was killing me. I moved to block their path. "Wait! I know I'm unloading a bag full of crazy... but... do you like girls? Cause that would solve a bunch of problems for me. You don't know how badly I've been crushing on you. It's... kind of a crazy clone obsession I have for you... I'm not going to kidnap you and inject you with Oz but I..." Kong took a swing at me and I caught his punch easily, holding his fist firmly. "Sorry Kong. I'm not trying to cut your lunch. Besides, you'll all forget this in a minute or two... so Kitty? Are you... like... maybe... um bi curious? Even a little bit?"

Kitty blushed and shook her head then, gripping Kong's other hand tightly in hers and they phased, my fist closing on empty air as they walked right through me and on through the wall beyond. People gasped and I shivered then sighed. That was how I would have responded if I was asked that question in front of my friends by someone as crazy as me. Good one Drew...

"Sorry," I said lamely. Then I realised there were a few other people I could talk too... and really should talk too. Aunt May. MJ. Gwen.

"Wait. Peter Parker is Spider-Man?" Flash asked looking confused. "Is this a joke?"

"Keep up Flash. You want me to remind you of how you used to atomic wedgie him, like, all the time?" I reminded him. "Yeah. Puny Parker is Spider-Man..."

"Um... Jess... Pete... What are you doing?" Johnny asked.

"This?" I motioned at my mask. "Scooby Doo ending ... don't worry. You'll get your kiss - but later. I can't have Flash knowing who you are... and I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids..." I joked. And then I was back in the alley. Thank god.

"I'm pretty sure I'm ready to ask you to marry me. But I think even a movie is pushing my luck," Johnny Storm said.

"Hey, do you have a phone?" I asked. "I need to make an urgent phone call."

Johhny frowned at the sudden shift in the conversation. "Er. Yeah," He passed me his mobile.

"Thanks." I went into his numbers and called Aunt May. I probably shouldn't be doing this but... she answered.

"Hi Johhny. How are you?" Aunt May asked.

"Um. Aunt May. This... this isn't Johnny. It's. Um... Spider-Woman. Remember how we met on that roof top when New York was flooded by the tidal wave. How I, um, accidentally called you Aunt May?" I reminded her.

There was silence in response.

I swallowed then pressed on. "Well funny story. You see... um... well I'm a clone of Peter. Of Spider-Man. I... um... well I have his memories. So in a way you are my Aunt," I said.

"And you just decided to call me and tell me this? I'm sorry Miss. I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," She hung up on me.

"Right..." I breathed in as I looked at the phone. That went terribly.

"Jessica?" Johnny asked.

I held up a hand for quiet as I dialled up MJ. "Johnny. What do you want!?" She responded. "I'm busy."

"Er. Can you spare a moment? I... look... remember when you were given that Oz? The clones? It was pretty hairy..."

"Who is this?" she asked, scared.

"It's me. Peter. Well a clone of him. A female clone. I... well I promised Pete I wouldn't intrude on his life... but I have this chance. This one off freak chance to look and see and find out. I..." I struggled for words. "I miss you. I just tried to talk to May and she hung up on me... I thought maybe... MJ... I-

"Listen," The anger and raw emotion in her voice cut like a knife. "I remember. How could I ever forget!? That freak clone... what he did to me. I ... damn it I still have nightmares. If what you say is true... then... you're nothing but a failed science experiment. You stay away from me. I swear if I ever see you or hear your voice or-" I ended the call.

I stared at the phone. This was going worse than I'd expected. So much worse. I had one last call. "Hello?" Gwen answered.

"Hi. Um, Gwen," I said.

"Johnny? I thought this was Johnny's number," she said.

"Er. It is. But. No. It's not Johhny. It's me... Er Jessica. I'm... a female clone of Peter..." Into the meat grinder again.

"A clone?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. Hoping.

"Like me?" She asked, her voice cold. Not what I was hoping for. But she was listening at least.

"Sorta. I think so. I have Pete's memories," I said.

"Really...? You tell Johnny he's an idiot and that this is the worst joke. Ever!" The phone went dead.

"Was... Jessica... was that the truth?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. Then the phone rang again and I checked call recognition. Peter Parker. I decided whether I take it or not. I answered. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You promised me! I have MJ and Aunt May crying down the phone at me - asking about my female clone! Are you an idiot! You said you'd stay away. What were you hoping to achieve!?" he ranted.

"I just wanted to know. It's not knowing that's the hardest part. Don't worry though. This won't be a problem... for you." I ended the call, turned the phone off and passed it back to Johnny.

"So... um..." I looked at Johnny. This was what I'd expected. What I deserved. Then he hugged me, pulling me into his arms. I stood there tensely for a moment. Then I went limp and rested my head on his shoulder as I cried. "Yeah. Life sucks some times," he observed. "Maybe you just need to give them time," he said as he patted my back.

I grunted and sniffled. I felt stupid. Impulsive. Idiotic. "It's... Just... he gets it all. Everything. Everyone. He doesn't even realise how lucky he is. I... I get nothing. Just once... I just wanted to tell the people I love that I existed. Be acknowledged for who I am. Not what I am. I don't know."

"Yeah. I know." He frowned. "Hey did you just wipe your nose on my hundred thousand dollar super suit?"

"What?" I asked. I pulled back. His suit was wet but... I looked up at him and glared. He grinned then leant in for a kiss. I frowned then pulled back in shock. "Whoah there fantastic boy." The last thing I needed was for this loop to end like this. "This is a do over. I'm going to have a look around... you'll get your kiss soon though..."

I turned and walked away from him towards the convention centre.

"Jessica! Wait! You're acting really strange," Johnny called after me.

I was. I wandered for a while, sorting through my emotions. Through a number of loops in fact. I fending off or outright ignoring questions from Johnny, trying to figure things out.

"Hey. Great costume. Who are you meant to be? I've not seen that hero outfit before," Connie said.

"Spider Woman. Female clone of spider man. It's Connie right? I really like your costume. I wish I had the nerve to leave it hanging all out there like you," I said.

"Thanks. Um have we met? Um. I'm the sensational She hulk. I made her up for the original hero competition, origin story and all. The cousin of the hulk transformed by a blood transfusion. She Hulk smash!" She again struck a muscle pose and I smiled. I dug that.

"Hey. Did you want to hang. Just you and me?" I asked.

"Um. I'm here with friends. We're a group..." she said.

"That's cool. I, um, got this vibe from you when we first met. I, yeah, sorry. My mistake." I turned to leave.

"Spider-Woman. Wait." She took a flyer from her pocket. "That's my mobile at the bottom." I noted the number, committing it to memory.

"Thanks..." And then I was as back in the Alley. Groundhog Day no more!

"I'm pretty sure I'm ready to ask you to marry me. But I think even a movie is pushing my luck," Johnny Storm said.

I sighed, reached out, grabbed Johnny by his suit at the chest, closed my eyes, pulled him to me and kissed him. He let out a strangled gasp and then he was kissing me. Our mouths opened and our tongues gently danced, tasted each other. His arms enfolded me, my body pressed into his. My feet released their grip on the wall as we slowly spun in the air. It was pleasant. Not horrible. Confusing. I just tried to let go. We broke and he nuzzled my cheek. "Wow," he whispered huskily.

"Yeah," I agreed, "that about sums it up." This was totally not what I'd imagined it to be. I was a girl kissing a guy. I absently noticed that my Spider sense wasn't tingling. The loop was over? I hoped so. Johnny's lips brushed mine and we tasted each other again. I laughed. Pete was going to lose his crap when he found out about this. Too bad. "Hey. The New York comic con is on. Did you want to go and give the attendees a surprise?"

"What? And share them with you?" He smiled then shrugged.

"Well I know a place we can grab a coffee and talk. I'd like to do that," I said. "Walking though."

"Me too," Johnny agreed as he lowered us to the ground. I took his hand in mine and we walked to the corner café. We enjoyed our coffee, heads close, hands closer. I watched the clock, relaxing when the loop didn't start again. We finished and I leant in and kissed him. This was nice. Not fantastic but not terrible either.

"My spider sense is tingling..." I observed absently.

"Mine too," he responded.

"No. I mean there is trouble. The comic convention. Come on. Suit up hot stuff. Let's go..." I pulled on my mask and ran out of the café and up the wall. I leapt, twisted, webbed, swung, launched, somersaulted, webbed again and pulled hard. Johnny laughed as we both cleared the building. And there, running out of the convention centre lugging bags of cash were Shocker and Electro. "Panel members by ass," I muttered as I arced high then dropped from on high upon the two miscreants. Johnny banked and dove. "Best team up ever!" I yelled as I webbed Shockers vibro guns together and yanked them out of his grasp. My feet came down dead centre on Electro's chest, driving him hard into the pavement. I jumped up, twisted and webbed Shocker up as Johnny surrounded Electro with flames.

I pulled my mask part way up, leant in and kissed him again. Then I ruffled his hair. "We should do this again some time. But I really have to go," I said, webbing his feet to the ground. I pulled my mask down and turned. There were all the fan boys and girls with their phones, filming or taking pictures. I waved and swung off.

"Hey. What!? Why'd you web me up too? Spider-Woman! Do you have a number?" Johnny called as I escaped.


End file.
